Clawfire's Life
by Clawfire
Summary: This is my oc Clawfire's life.Rated T only for violence.
1. The Beggining

Clawfire of WindClan: As you can guess from my new screen name my latest obsession is The Warriors series. So here's a Warriors fanfic for you and also I am getting the first book of the second series soon so I have yet to finish the entire series.

I was so exited. Today I will be an apprentice. My name is Clawkit, though soon to be Clawpaw. My Clan is WindClan. Blazestar, our leader, says the words that she says at every apprentice ceremony. I reply yes when she asks me if I will uphold the rules.

"Clawpaw, your mentor will be Swiftheart." A pretty gray she-cat comes up to me.

"Well aren't you a pretty she-cat." She tells me and touches noses with me. Blazestar ends the meeting and I walk to the apprentice den after Swiftheart tells me to be ready for tomorrow.

"Humph, I don't see how your _pretty_, all you are is a piece of _mouse dung_." A voice tells me as I enter the den. I feel my fur stand on end and hiss. I turn around and see Whitepaw, another apprentice. Whitepaw is only a moon older than me so he is seven moons and I'm only six moons. I let out a snarl.

"Whitepaw!" I hear a she-voice calling behind him. I recognize the voice as Gingerpaw, Whitepaws sister.

"I'm sorry about him,what was your name again?" She asks after she sends Whitepaw off.

"Clawpaw." I answer.

"Nice name. A thorn pricked my paw so I couldn't come to the meeting,it was in very deep." Gingerpaw said.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright?" I ask.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks. C'mon I'll show you where you can sleep." She says as she walks over to pile of fresh bedding.

"Thanks, good night." I say. Gingerpaw nods and walks off to her own bed.

Morning comes quick. Thank goodness, I could hardly wait.

"Clawpaw, are you ready?" Swiftheart calls into the den.

"Yes." I reply. I shake myself and stretch.

"First well learn how to hunt rabbit. How about you try and catch two and then come back here?" She says. I nod. I run away and pauses every few fox lengths and sniff. The last time I sniff I find a sent not quite rabbit but still has rabbit in it. And then I over a cat saying:

"Over there warriors of ShadowClan!" ShadowClan, known for their fierceness and strength. I run back to where Swiftheart is waiting.

"Clawpaw, what's wrong?" She asks looking puzzled.

"I overheard ShadowClan warriors, I smelled them in our territory, I think there planning to attack!" I told her.

"Go warn the clan, I'll stay here."

"But you might get hurt-"

"Go!" She meowed. At that instant I ran to the Clan as fast as I could.

"Clawpaw what's wrong? Wheres Swiftheart?" Gingerpaw asked. I quickly told her what had happened.

"Oh my!" She exclaimed.

"Quick tell Blazestar Whitepaw!" Telling her brother as he had heard the entire conversation.

"Come on this way!" I meowed as Gingerpaw followed me.

"Oh no." Gingerpaw meowed her face stricken with horror at the sight of Swiftheart lying on the ground slowly breathing.

"Gingerheart get her to the medicine cat!" I meowed. I ran toward camp and saw cats already fighting. I spotted Whitepaw on the ground about to have his throat ripped out.

"No!" I growled. I leaped into action heading towards Whitepaw. I lashed at the ShadowClan cat's back and the cat yowled in pain. The cat hissed and aimed for my ear but I saw it before he even moved. I sprang for his throat and pushed down, I gave him a slash of my torn sharp claws and ripped some fur along with the strike. He ran away like a kit. Whitepaw nods to me and I nod back. I jump into action, and I give quite a few cats warning bites and scratch some fur off of them. I see a cat about to bite into Blazestar's neck. I leap to her side and give the cat my most hardest of warning bites.

"Thank you." Blazestar whispers to me. I nod and I give a couple more warning bites to some cats. And finally the fighting is over. My gray fur is splattered with blood, not my own but of others.

"Is everyone alright?" I hear Blazestar ask Orangepelt, our medicine cat. I see Orangepelt nod. Orangepelt was scratched by a rat on both eyes so she cant see but she has an apprentice.

"Everyone go to your dens. Orangepelt will have you go to her den when she is ready for you." Blazestar meows. I walk to my den and then wonder about Swiftheart. When I enter the medicines cat den Swiftheart is lying on a bed of fresh bedding.

"Clawpaw!" Swiftheart meows softly.

"Swiftheart are you alright? What happened?" I ask.

"Yes I am and an owl pecked me very hard in the throat and it's bleeding,and after the owl left I smelled ShadowClan so I hid in the clearing hoping they would think I was dead. I'm sorry we couldn't go on the tour today, maybe when I'm healed?" Swiftheart answered.

"I'd like that."I say. I bid my farewells and walk off to the apprentice den. Inside I hear Gingerpaw snoring. I walk to my bed and fall asleep.


	2. The Ceremony

**Clawfire of WindClan: Yay new chapter. Thank you Sunmist for reviewing!:**

The mouse lifted it's head and sniffed the air, it scented me but I was to fast. I stabbed it in the eye and placed it where I had left the other two prey I had got, A badger and a fox. How I won the battles against them I don't know. I return to camp with the fresh kill in my mouth and place them on the fresh kill pile.

"Gingerpaw! Look what I caught!" I meowed. Gingerpaw came over and disbelief clouded on her face.

"How did-" Gingerpaw was interrupted by Blazestar who yowled her calling.

"I now will announce the cats who will go with me to the Gathering." Blazestar meowed once the cats had joined her. The Gathering I forgot all about it!

"The cats are: Swiftheart, Goldenpelt, Blackpelt, Hawkclaw, Gingerpaw, Whitepaw and Clawpaw. We shall leave now." She meowed. The cats left with Blazestar.

"So how did you catch them?" Gingerpaw asked me once the cats were halfway to fourtrees. Before I could answer Blazestar signaled so we could go into the clearing. This Gathering was my first since I'm a new apprentice.

"Well I'm not sure I guess maybe well...ok I better tell you the whole thing. You see they were fighting each other and then a cat came and killed them,and he faintly smelled of RiverClan. I think he was once a RiverClan cat but then maybe he left." I said distracted by a butterfly.

"Interesting." I heard a voice say behind me. I turned my head and saw Blazestar with interest on her face

"Blazestar!" I said, nervous about what she would say about the former RiverClan cat.

We'll discuss this later." Blazestar says. The Gathering went pretty well and soon it was time for the Meeting to begin. It was RiverClan leader Froststar who spoke first.

"The prey is running well and we have a new warrior; Icegaze." The RiverClan cats and every other cat at the Gathering let out yowls of agreement and chanting her name.

"We have also lost a member of RiverClan after the last Gathering his name was Shallowpaw. That is all." Said Froststar nodding to Nightstar leader of ShadowClan. While she spoke Blazestar glanced at me. When Nightstar was finished she nodded to Stromstar leader of ThunderClan. When he was finished he nodded to Blazestar.

"Thank you. We have a new apprentice; Clawpaw." Yowls of agreement came from every cat and they began chanting my name. I felt my face get hot and lowered my head in embarrassment. Then the Gathering was officially over. Whitepaw came over to me and stared.

" I just ummm wanted to say I'm sorry about that day where I called you mouse dung. And thanks for saving my neck during the battle." Then there was this awkward silence until I broke it.

"Your welcome and ummmm" I couldn't think of something to say. Think Clawpaw think!

"What do you think your warrior's name will be?" I asked.

" I think it's a little obvious but probably Whitestripe for my white stripe." He said then chuckled. I giggled.

The bright sunny morning the next day woke me up. I yawned and stretched still grieving for Whitewillow, Whitepaw's mother who she died kitting Whitepaw's two new siblings; Rabbitkit named for his rabbit like fur and Featherkit for her feathery fur. Today was the day Whitepaw, Gingerpaw and I were going to be named warriors. We had completed are training and Blazestar had decided to make us all warriors. I walked outside and sniffed fresh newleaf air.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting."

Too soon. I looked like a mess. I groomed myself as quick as I could then joined my two denmates for the ceremony.

"From this moment on Gingerpaw will known as Gingerpelt. WindClan honors your loyalty and courage. Whitepaw from this moment on you will be known as Whitestripe. WindClan honors your strength and smarts. Clawpaw from this moment on you will be known as Clawfire. WindClan honors your kindness and skill." Blazestar ended her speech and my Clanmates began chanting our names. This time I embraced it. It had been three moons after Whitestripe had told me he was sorry for calling me mouse dung. We had decided it then. We both loved each other and decided to be mates. We walk towards the entrance to the camp and sit guard. When I almost fall asleep a thought pricks my mind. I had noticed Gingerpelt wearing a faint scent of RiverClan and had guessed why. She must have-no. I stop the thought in my mind and continue watching guard.

"Clawfire wake up. Blazestar wants us for a hunting patrol." I wake up to Whitestripe's voice. I stretch and yawn.

"Alright." I say tiredly. We walk out the entrance to the camp and leave.

"How about three rabbits each?" Whitestripe suggests. I nod and we split up. I scent for rabbit and catch a sniff of it. I slowly creep up on it when I see it and spring. I land on it and pierce it in the eyes. After I catch the last one I go to the meeting place with Whitestripe with the heavy prey in my jaws. I see him waiting with his three rabbits. I nod and we walk back to camp. When we enter camp we drop our fresh-kill on the pile and we to our dens with prey in our jaws. After we eat I see the new Medicine Cat Falconwind who used to be the Medicine Cat apprentice head to the camp entrance to gather herbs. Orangepelt had died from a fox who stumbled into camp last moon. Luckily Falconwind had completed his training before Orangepelt died. Once I finish my prey I walk to my den. I fall asleep almost immediately.

**A/N: Wow long chapter! Hope you like it! And in one of my previous stories the review button shall be called Cupcakepelt! So give her some love please!**


	3. The Arrival of Kits

**A/N:Welcome to the chapter with excitement and stuff(I hope).Thank you Sunmist for the advice and reviewing! Now on to the excitement!**

" Featherpaw quick get Falconwind Clawfire's kits are coming!" I faintly hear Gingerpelt's cry through the searing pain. Almost immediately I scent Falconwind come in the nursery. I hear yowls but can't make out the words. I feel a convulsion and a plop then another plop. The pain stops and I gasp.

" It's alright dear, the kits are just suckling." I hear Whitestripe's voice say. I open my eyes and see two scraps of fur suckling me. I then realize they are my kits.

" Two healthy kits. One tom and a she-kit." Falconwind meows.

"What would you like to name them?" Gingerpelt meows.

"The gray tom with white flecks will be Owlkit. And the black kit with the white stripe will be Blackkit." I say proudly, saying the names that I had planned since I had moved into the nursery a moon ago. I watch Falconwind walk out after telling Whitestripe simple things in case something happens. The life of a Queen was easy for me so far. And of course it was perfect along with having your kits. Well after the pain stopped. Whitestripe left to get me some fresh-kill and I licked my kits and waited for the fresh-kill.

"Their beautiful you know." Whitestripe says when I've finished my fresh-kill. I blink at him and nod.

"I know." I say slowly. Whitestripe says goodbye then leaves the nursery. I then see Gingerpelt walk in and sit down in front of me. For the first time I see she has grown quite plump in her belly. I point this out.

"So who is the father of them?" I ask with a purr knowing she is expecting kits. She sighs.

"That's what I'm going to tell you. You know that RiverClan cat that probably killed that badger and fox? Shallowpaw I think his name was." Gingerpelt says nervously.

"Yes so? Wait you didn't?" I ask nervously.

"Yes. But things are easier since he left RiverClan so I asked him to join and he said yes. He is coming tomorrow at Sunhigh." She says almost as if asking for my approval.

I wake up after falling asleep after Gingerpelt told me about her upcoming kits. I feel the beautiful sensation of my kits suckling and Blackkit was staring at me with her eyes open.

"Blackkit! You've opened your eyes!" I say surprised and happy at the same time. Blackkit's eyes are a beautiful blue-green.

"A-are y-you m-my mother?" She asks with curiosity in her voice. I nod and purr. Then Whitestripe comes in carrying a plump rabbit. He drops the rabbit and stares.

"And that's your father dear." I say to Blackkit with pride in my voice.

"Her eyes are lovely dear. What about Owlkit?" He asks. Just then I hear a faint meow.

"What's going on I've opened my eyes too!" The meow says. Then I realize its Owlkit's meow. I turn to where Owlkit is sitting his eyes the same shade as his sister's eyes.

"Oh sweetheart!" I exclaim.

"Well why don't we eat that rabbit?" Whitestripe suggests. Then I tell him about last night with Gingerpelt and ask if he knew.

"Yes" Just then a yowl comes from the clearing.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here before the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Blazestar yowls.

"Can we go?" Blackkit asks.

"Yes can we?"Owlkit asks.

"As long as you two stay near me then yes." I say with humor. We all walk out of the the nursery and sit down.

**A/N:Sorry about the short chapter(again)! Please give me advice if you have the time! Oh and review too! Also what do you think of Blackkit and Owlkit?**


End file.
